Sound-deadening products, used as underlayments in flooring systems, are being required in some buildings (e.g., residential and/or commercial buildings). These products reduce or eliminate the transmission of sound between floors in the building. Some of the popular products have a bottom layer (i.e., the side facing the subfloor) made of a nonwoven material. When these materials are placed on the subfloor (e.g., subflooring of a composite wood product, for example, particle board or flake board), it often requires two installers to properly place the sound-deadening product.
There is a need for a sound-deadening product that can be properly placed by a single installer.